


Twenty-One

by kelex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mafiaverse AU, Original Characters - Freeform, but it's a face you'll recognize, frederick chilton - Freeform, pre-Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Frederick's 21st birthday, his adoptive mother finally lets the truth out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JawnsJumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/gifts).



> Mafiaverse AU. Wasp (Katherine Price) and her brother Jimmy Price (Uncle Jimmy) took a teenaged Frederick in and raised him to be an assassin. That's pretty much all you need to know.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2uyhmjm)  
> 

Wasp looked at her son, hurt beyond belief. Her hand was at her throat, trying not to show how badly shaken she was. She had seen Frederick angry before but she had honestly never seen him so furious that he was _calm._ The yellow notebook was full of unread letters--letters from his real mother, Ines. 

"Freddie, it's not that I wanted to hide her, but I knew you weren't ready."

Frederick _was_ calm. "That wasn't your call, Ma. I love you, but you had no right to let me think she was dead! That's not something you do to someone you love. What did you tell her? That you were taking me away to be a killer?"

"I told her that I was going to make sure Nathaniel didn't hurt either one of you again. And when he was dead, I gave her $250,000 and sent her back to Cuba. When the letters started coming, I wrote her and told her that I'd tell you when you were twenty-one."

"Does. She. Know?" 

Wasp nodded. "I told her. She said in her letter _thank you for taking care of my Frederico. Thank you for teaching him how to protect._ " Frederick turned away. "Where are you going?"

"Cuba."


End file.
